Stand (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Pensé que era la única adulta. Pero todos éramos niños en ese tiempo, incluyéndome.


**Stand (Traducción)**

**Summary:** Pensé que era la única adulta. Pero todos éramos en ese tiempo niños, incluyéndome. (Traducción autorizada por **INMH**.)

**Rating:** PG/K+

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** Rule of Rose, su increíble argumento y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es de Puchline y Atlus Games.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **_"El De-Age promt me estaba dejando, __porque estaba pensando en todas esas historias que he leído donde el personaje es, literalmente, de-edad hasta que son niños de nuevo. ENTONCES me acordé de esta escena en Rule of Rose (Así como recientemente arrojar por ahí la teoría que Jennifer bien podría haber sido una niña en todo este tiempo, y... Bueno, si has jugado el juego, sabes lo completamente f*ck que es)"_

**NOTAS DE TRADUCTORA: **Jamás creí que diría esto, pero ¡acabo de traducir un fanfic! *Salta de alegría, aún no pudiéndoselo creer* Es el primer fanfic que hasta la fecha he traducido, pero con este es el principio de muchos. Hay buenos fics RoR en el fandom English que ya me estoy encargando de traducir (L) Este relato es bastante fiel al original, aunque si cometí algunos errores de "primeriza", acepto sus críticas y sugerencias.

Espero que les guste porque honestamente, es uno de mis drabbles favoritos.

* * *

()()

Los adultos gobernaban en el mundo.

Ellos sabían eso, todos ellos. Los adultos controlaban todo en el mundo, y los niños tenían tan poca palabra en las cosas. Es por eso que ellos simulaban convertirse en adultos, para que pudieran ser infalibles y fuertes y tomar sus propias decisiones, para poder construir el carácter de cada uno de ellos. Ese fue el porqué ellos emulaban la crueldad que vieron en Mr. Hoffman, en Martha, en Gregory, en todos los adultos que les habían defraudado y abandonaron.

Jennifer creía que era una chica muy madura. Se comportaba como una adulta, como fueron sus únicos padres: un poco gentiles y astutos. Ella trataba de ser agradable, amable con todos aún cuando ellos habían sido crueles con ella, como su madre. Incluso trataba de ayudarlos aún cuando eventualmente jugaban con ella y la pisoteaban, como su padre.

Los adultos nunca toleraban que los niños abusaran de ellos. Nunca. Los niños no abusaban de los adultos. Los adultos abusaban de ellos. Y de esa manera, tal vez, si ella creciera y fuese adulta, Diana, Meg, Eleanor, Susan, Xavier; Thomas y Nicholas ya no serían malos con ella. Quizás incluso la admirarían, como ellos hicieron con Clara. Y Jennifer jamás sería tratada por ellos de mala manera.

Se imaginó a sí misma como una joven alta y hermosa, de cara redonda como su madre y cabello rubio como el de su padre. Su cabellera larga, lisa, sedosa y recogida en una coleta. En el orfanato, Martha no podía ser molestada por su peinado, por lo que lo tenía escondido o corto; o ambos. Ella era menuda y notoriamente flacucha e incluso su vestido gris era hermoso y sus zapatos eran limpios y resplandecientes. Las ropas de una joven adulta, no de una niña.

Pero eso no funcionó.

Cuando ella se rebeló contra Diana, todo lo que la pelirroja hizo fue conseguir una silla para encararse con ella. Otras veces, ellos simplemente la tiraban al suelo, todavía la empujaban dentro de la bolsa con todos esos insectos, todavía vertían agua sobre ella, pegaron esa rata en el rostro, la asustaron casi hasta la muerte y mataron a Brown.

Su fachada no engañó a nadie. Ellos vieron a través de la máscara de adulto que Jennifer trataba de proyectar, y ellos hicieron de ella cada vez más pequeña e insignificante como lo eran ellos. Pero Jennifer se aferró a la ilusión que ella era un adulto, sin ningún temor e inquebrantable. Para ser finalmente libre, capaz de abandonar el miserable orfanato si así ella quería.

Tal vez esa fue la razón del porqué ellos fueron tan duros con ella, Diana en particular. Tal vez ellos le despreciaron por apegarse a su fantasía, por imaginar que ella fue más de lo que era, de lo que todos ellos fueron: niños. Puede que incluso la odiaran por ser capaz de creer estúpidamente que ella estaba creciendo.

Cuando ellos agarraron a Brown, cuando lo mataron y lo dejaron en el ático para que ella lo encontrara, cuando ella ve a los Aristócratas de pie en el altar y ve a Wendy bajando del mismo ofreciéndole rosas y amor, la ilusión se destroza.

Jennifer trató de ser un adulto por tanto tiempo, ocasionando la ira de ellos y ahora Brown estaba muerto. Ella ya no quería ser un adulto. Ni siquiera le importaba. Todo lo que a ella le importaba era a su mejor amigo muerto sobre el suelo, y en como ella había fallado en protegerlo, así como los adultos habían fracasado en protegerlos a todos ellos.

Había sólo una cosa por hacer, una manera de luchar, un camino para hacerse fuerte: tenía que dejar de sostenerse en su fantasía. Un día, ella sería un adulto. Pero hoy ella era una niña, y sus compañeros eran niños también, niños que no respetaban a los adultos- sino que lo hacían con otros niños.

Si ella iba a ser fuerte, tenía que dejarlo ir. No más temor, no más cobardía, no más temblando de miedo. Ella tendría que ser su propio consuelo y ayuda. No más esperanza y esperar que otros la amaran a ella. Era hora de amarse a sí misma.

Jennifer se puso de pie.

Y aunque ella no es más que tal vez cuatro pies(*****), se alza en lo alto.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**Aún no estoy muy familiarizada con ese sistema, pero en el original está escrito tal cual aparece aquí y se habla de la altura de Jenny. Cuando lo investigue, lo más probable es que lo edite, para más entendimiento. Espero que les haya gustado~


End file.
